Email Reunion
by Phoenix Jasmine Lee
Summary: Logan proposed to Rory 6 months ago but she said no. What happens if a matual friends sends Logan a letter Rory wrote about their breakup that he was never supposed to see? ROGAN, post season 7, oneshot


Rory stares at the computer screen, frustrated

Just a quick little tale about Rory and Logan getting back together.

Note: I don't own any of this.

Rory stares at the computer screen, frustrated. She can't seem to finish her article. The words simply won't come.

That's because other words have taken their place; all she can think about is all the things she wishes she said to Logan. The things that would've made him stay, make him understand.

She sighs. The only way she's going to get her article done is if she gets out all she wants to say.

So she begins.

_"Dear Logan-"_

_*****_

Two days later, Rory has finally finished both her letter to Logan and her article on Barak Obama.

She sends the email containing her article to Hugo, satisfied.

*****

Hugo quickly skims through his email. He sees an email from Rory, and opens it, excited to read her latest article. He likes that girl's writing; she's talented and witty and intelligent.

He opens the attachment.

_"Dear Logan-"_

Hugo frowns. Huh?

He skims through the rest of the apparent letter.

Rory seems so to have mixed up her files when she tried to attach her article to the email.

He smiles. This email, believe it or not, is _good_ news. Hugo has always been friends with the young Huntzberger. And, lately, Hugo has noticed that his friend is depressed.

Hugo decides to give the young couple a gentle push…

****

Logan scans his email, and, seeing a letter from Hugo, opens it.

"_Hey, Huntzberger!_

_Just thought I'd pass this along to you- seems like it got lost in the mail._

_Yours,_

_Hugo"_

Confused, Logan opens the attachment.

_"Dear Logan-_

_Let's just get one thing straight- me calling Honor because I thought maybe she'd give me your number, address, e-mail, or something, anything, only to have her ask me why _I_ broke up with _you_ is _not_ fair. I didn't break up with you. You broke up with me. I just said no to getting married. You were the one who said all or nothing._

_And let's just get another thing straight- Honor then telling me she always thought we were the perfect couple, and why did I say that I just didn't love you? Isn't fair either. I did-_do_- love you, you jackass. I never said I didn't love you. Did you seriously tell Honor that? _

_I _do_ love you. I always did, always will. Not wanting to get married the day before I graduate from college, when I'm twenty-two, does not mean that I don't love you .I means that I don't want to get married the day before I graduate from college, when I'm twenty-two. _

_I was scared, Logan, okay? Scared of this, marriage. Look at my mom. She and my dad were really happy until marriage was thrown in their faces. Okay, so I suppose you could argue that having a baby at sixteen is a contributing factor in their demise. But what about their actual marriage? Mom was ecstatic when they were dating- almost as happy as she'd been with Luke. Then they got married, and everything was shot to hell. Look at her and Max- they were happy when they were dating, happy as an engaged couple, but, when the wedding drew near, my mom panicked and bolted. Look at Luke. You have no idea how happy they were when they were dating. My Mom _wanted_ to marry him- I know she wouldn't have bolted. But, when they got engaged, all their problems started. That relationship died slowly and painfully, too. Logan, I never wanted that to happen to us._

_I wanted my chance at greatness, Logan. The worst thing about being your girlfriend, is people always think that I'm only in it because of who your father is. When we were dating, it wasn't that big of a deal. But imagine if we were married, or even just engaged. I wanted to do great things as a journalist _without_ people assuming it was all because I was Mrs. Huntzberger._

_Oh, and the last thing that wasn't fair- you forgot about _me_ when you planned that proposal. Logan, big gestures are your thing. Small, intimate, and caring- that's me. I didn't like half the people at that party. Hell, I didn't even know half the people there. What do you think that proposal says, Logan? It says, 'I don't really love you for you. This is just another society thing.' I know that's complete crap, but still; it's how I felt. I just couldn't shake the feeling. Especially since, even after you've promised that I'd never be your trophy wife, you had my whole life planned. Did you forget I can think for myself?_

_To make a long story short, I love you, Logan. I could've gotten over my fear, my insecurities, my anger, the obstacles, if you'd only stuck around. If you had stayed, everything would've been perfect. Perhaps I should've been clearer; I didn't mean 'no,' I meant, 'not right now.'_

_Why'd you have to walk away?_

_Love you forever,_

_Rory" _

Logan grimaces as he reads it. Then reads it again. And again.

Then, before he fully comprehends what he's doing, a reply has been sent to Hugo, with a special request to forward it to Rory.

****

Rory opens Hugo's email.

_"Gilmore-_

_Seems you sent me the wrong document. Don't worry: I forwarded to its rightful owner. And have included his reply. _

_-Hugo_

_P.S. Can I please have your actual article?"_

Rory dreads opening the attachment. Logan was never, ever, ever, not in a billion years, supposed to read that letter. Never.

Half- closing her eyes, she fearfully hits "open."

_"Rory-_

_You're right. I_ was_ a jackass. And I'm sorry. Sorry for hurting you. Sorry for not listening. Sorry for not giving you time. Sorry for assuming. Sorry for not considering you. Sorry, most of all, for leaving._

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I could say it all day. I could follow you around for a day, a week, a month, a year, on my knees, saying sorry, begging you to take me back. I will, if you want me to. I'll do whatever you want. Anything, I swear it. I love you too much to let you go._

_So, Rory, I think the big question is- will you take me back?_

_Love you, _

_Logan."_

Two days later, Logan receives a reply.

"_Just tell me when and where. I'm back home; travelling long-term just isn't my thing._"

Smiling, no, grinning, to himself, Logan types a quick reply.

"_See you real soon, Rory."_

He catches a plane to Hartford.

****

Logan takes a deep breath and knocks on Lorelei's front door.

Luke opens it.

"What do _you_ want?" he asks. Logan knew this would come; Rory's family must blame him for the breakup.

"Is Rory here?" Logan asks bravely.

"She's at her apartment," Luke says brusquely before slamming the door.

Logan walks back to his car and pulls out his cell phone, dialing a number most people feared to dial.

"Emily Gilmore speaking."

"Emily, hello, it's Logan."

"Hello, Logan," she says icily. "What can I do for you today?"

"Emily," Logan pleads. "I'm sorry about what happened. But I've learned that I can't survive without Rory. I'm back in town to beg her to give me a second chance."

"Oh, really?" Emily perks up, smelling a future society wedding possibily.

"Do you happen to know where Rory lives?" Logan asks, seeing hope.

Emily happily furnishes him with an address and phone number.

****

Logan knocks on Rory's front door.

It opens to reveal Rory. She's wearing jeans and a sweat-shirt. Logan feels his throat get tight. How had he gone six months without her?

"Logan," she whispers. "I've missed you."

She steps into his waiting arms, and he encircles her in a hug, pulling her close, holding her tight.

"I've missed you, too, Ace."


End file.
